denpaonnafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mrcrypted
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley No problem No problem. I was infact going to start making articles for the current episodes after I was done with the Erio page. Though the Erio page may take some time as I am rewatching and Editing the article to make sure the information is accurate. I will also bemaking archives of the articles in case of another vandalization so we will only have to copy/paste the info back in. Also May I please havemoderator/admin status so I can protect pages if nessicary. Erio Touwa 08:23, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey I would like your help please. I have made a wiki and I would like to make it look interesting and visually apealing like you have done for this wiki. Especially stuff like the content on the first page. Thanks!Erio Touwa 23:53, June 20, 2011 (UTC) main page This code needs to be added to the main page to fix the layout: ' ' It should be placed directly above the animmanga footer template. :--Sxerks 03:29, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey I've been gone for a while but now that the series is over I know I can finnish whatever needs to be done info wise. Also Can you tell me what you think of my work on this article? Erio Touwa Erio Touwa 10:43, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Umm... Hey Hey I wanted to say that your Erio Touwa page has some (A LOT!!!) mistakes in it but it is uneditable. And I just wanted to ask: Are you still busy with this wikia? o_o Hey I just wanted to ask if I can get permissions to access the Erio Touwa page so I can fix some mistakes. R3leaZ 19:41, January 17, 2012 (UTC) A question Hi I want to ask a question can you help me with the character category page. I have 2 undercategories but they're showing wrong. When I go to those 2 categories it show "Characters" as undercategory. I don't know WHY!!! R3leaZ 12:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) LOL xD you answered to the wrong person xDDD R3leaZ 04:04, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Yep. Silly me. Mr.Çr¥þtêÐ (Talk) 04:04, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Hey, you're welcome. Yeah, there are so few pages and very little descriptions, but I guess we'll take care of that over time. You just do what you need to. ShrikeRisen 04:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC) New image??? Hi I just had a question. Did you change the main image of this wikia (The one beneath "Wikia" up left) I kinda like this one :) -R3leaZ Realz, man, if this is you then you better put your sig on. I don't think crypted will like it if you keep on forgetting. :/ ShrikeRisen 15:44, February 13, 2012 (UTC) OMFG! SORRY!!!!! btw why do you keep calling me Realz xD R3leaZ 16:03, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Why? Because your username is R3leaZ which is Realz if you get rid of the 3 and move the l. It's a name that I'm associating with yours so that it's easier to remember. Consider it your new nickname. :3 ShrikeRisen 16:29, February 13, 2012 (UTC) GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! D: R3leaZ 17:20, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha, oh you guys and your forgetfulness with putting signatures in... Yeah, I did change the image. I was tired of the old one, and I had some free time before I started uni yesterday. Is it better then the old one? Mr.Çr¥þtêÐ (Talk) 22:18, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes it really fits a lot better. I started to get irritated of the previous one because it looked way of (didn't fit the colors of the wiki and stuff) But I really like the new one ^-^ good job! EDIT: BTW I made some updates and fixes to the main page templates and I putted a comment on the discussion page of the main page. Might take a look at it I found something interesting. R3leaZ 23:58, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Did the wannabe "Erio Touwa account" die? See title, lol just asking because his/her name is in red so I guess his profile got deleted or banned. EDIT:lol his account isn't dead xD only I was watching one particular message that gave a red sig xD....... Oh wait never mind xD it was pointing too a page were the title was changed. >.< Why do people "wear" other people's names >:( They are making a fool out of me because when they do I think it's them but it's actually a page they're mentioning >.< R3leaZ 22:10, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Answered your own question. Well done. Mr.Çr¥þtêÐ (Talk) 12:32, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Awesome right? R3leaZ 14:21, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Nope. We've all done that. :3 ShrikeRisen 01:37, March 3, 2012 (UTC) What Image editor did you use??? Hey I just wanted too ask: What did you use too make that image on the header? The Ookami-san page lacks an image and I don't have any image-editor software on my system :P R3leaZ 16:32, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Photoshop. Though other programs are just as capable. (but photoshop is the best IMO). I can help with the header image if you want. Mr.Çr¥þtêÐ (Talk) 01:03, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Umm... I know I have been gone a while, but I'm not an Admin anymore? I was a bity busy with life. Erio Touwa (talk) 16:24, July 13, 2012 (UTC)